hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
Alexander Blaze '(アレクサンダーブレイズ ''Arekusandā Bureizu), nicknamed Alex, is the main protagonist of Mystery x Hunter. He is an experienced Contract Hunter who accomplishes numerous contracts given to him with ease. Growing up in the barren city of Sunterra as a child, Alex was originally raised to be the future king of the country, but he had shown little to no interest in the road established for him. Instead, he seeks adventure, and in turn, left the country to pursue his interests. On the midst of his adventure, he participated in the 286th Hunter Exam and eventually passed, earning his Hunter License in the process. Afterwards, he learned the basics of Nen from his master at Sunterra City. Appearance Alexander is a young man with a slim yet toned build. He has a tanned skin tone, a trait he shares with the people of Sunterra City. He has brown hair that naturally flows in random patterns, indicating that he doesn't really care much about his hair. He has a brown scarf tied around his neck, in his preferred flowing pattern. He has a pair of brown arm gloves, that keeps him from being exposed to too much sunlight, and a pair of brown handgloves. He seems to possess a tatoo on his left shoulder that symbolizes a royal dragon, emphasizing his rightful place as king at Sunterra City. Generally, he dons a sleeveless brown shirt, and a pair of brown majestic pants, tightened with a buckleless-belt. On most occassions, he carries a royal sword around his buckleless belt. Personality Alex is an adventurous young man who has always been curious of the world. Despite this, he is still very cold and aloof, probably due to his parents' departure strongly influencing his actions. Another trait he shares in common with other Transmuters, is that he lies a lot and can tell extremely convincing ones too. Albeit his cold and aloof personality, Alex doesn't act too seriously, and remains calm and laid-back during emergencies. A rare trait of him is that he adds a "da" suffix at the end of each name he calls, something commonly shared with the entire royal family. Despite his seemingly 4D personality, Alex's true goals have never been revealed even once. History Where It Began Alex was born as the third and final son of Cthugia and Seraphine Blaze, the former king and queen of the Sunterra City. When he was born, an unknown force massacred the entire royal family, with a few guards, himself, and his brothers barely surviving. Growing with vegeneance and curiosity, Alex began to pursue an interest which drew him a few steps closer to solving the mystery: adventuring on the outside world. This interest was strongly denied by his older brothers, stating that the world is too dangerous. Being a stubborn kid he is, Alex ran away from home in order to achieve his goal. 286th Hunter Exams Three years after Alex left Sunterra City, he grew fond of becoming a Hunter in order to get a better comprehension of the outside world and solve his case, impressed by the benefits that the Hunter License has to offer. He participated and somehow passed the 286th Hunter Exams, being on of the few to accomplish such a feat. In the midst of the exams, he encountered and befriended Aiden Ryu, a participant who also passed the exams. As the boys tearfully parted ways, they made an oath that on the age of 20, both of them will meet again. The Awakening Afterwards, Alex returned to Sunterra City in order to learn Nen, with his brothers reluctantly accepting him. Duster soon accepted Alex as his student, upon noticing the latter's high potential. It took a relatively quick time for Alex to learn the basics of Nen, and soon took his Water Divination Test. As he progressed, Alex slowly developed his Hatsu, applying the advanced arts that his master has taught him. Reunion with Aiden Combat Natural Abilities *'''Unstable Strength: *'Impressive Agility:' *'Immense Pain Tolerance and Stamina:' *'Master Swordsmanship:' Nen Abilities When Alex took the Water Divination Test, he caused the taste of the water to change, indicating that he is a 'Transmuter '(変化系, Henkakei). Alex developed a ''Hatsu ''that allows him to transmute his heavily wounded right arm into a black claw that allows him to cut through an array of tough materials with little to no effort, with an additional ability set into it. The reason he is able to develop this ''Hatsu ''is because of his torment his older brother put on his right arm. Quotes Trivia *His Hatsu is based on Alex Mercer's abilities from Prototype. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Transmuter Category:Mystery x Hunter Category:Males Category:Main Character